


Babysitting Peter Parker

by mcuavengex



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting Peter Parker, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Loki and Thor - Freeform, Loki and Thor funny, Marvel comedy, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Thor babysitting, avengers fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcuavengex/pseuds/mcuavengex
Summary: Thor and Loki were in the middle of assembling their new Imac, but were interrupted by a call from Tony Stark.Now Thor and Loki are on Earth, to babysit the spider-infant.





	1. Imac

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Thor and Loki were in Asgard sitting with Heimdall. They were trying to turn on the new computer Tony sent them to create a electronic letter, also known as a Email.

"Loki, take out the white sheet of paper, what does it say first?" Thor ordered Loki. 

Loki found the paper on the floor next to the box. "Brother, it says Imac, it doesn't look like and eye, it looks like a cheese grater!" Loki said like he was about to protest something to Asgard.

Heimdall looked at the two brothers. He walked over to Loki, and flipped the page to where is shows assembling, then pointed at the part where is states 'step one'. Loki then mentally thanked him and said to his adopted brother "We must first plug it into an outlet."

Thor looks in confusion while he looks for the newly installed outlet. The first one in Asgard in fact. When he finally finds it, he plugs it in, and the screen of the Imac lights up.

"Loki why is there an apple on the screen?" Thor asks. Heimdall shakes his head. Sometimes he wonders why he has to deal with these two.

"Brother I fear the company is called Apple, so that might be why there is an apple on the screen, Oh look. It says sign in with an Apple eye-dee"

"Whats an Apple eye-dee, I don't have an eye-dee, we could just make one." Thor says back.

Heimdall was about to slap the booklet in Thor's face when he gets a call on his new stark-phone Stark gave to him. He gives it to Thor and Thor answers it.

"It's Thor, King of Asgard." He mentions. "Hey Thor, it's me Tony, I know this is short notice but I need you too watch my spider-baby. Me and the team are going up north to train, and I need you and Loki to watch him. Yes I know, you're in Asgard but I really don't want him to blow up the lab, while we are gone! Yes, if you're wondering you can bring Loki."

"Stark I will happily watch your spider-infant, me and Loki will come to earth in 30 minutes." He gives Loki a mischievous look. Loki just shrugs and goes on to finish setting up their new Imac. 

He ends the call and turns to Heimdall. "Heimdall, me and Loki will go to earth and be back in few hours. We need to go to New York, and to babysit Spider-infant, you can finish setting up the Apple device." He then turns to Loki. "Come with me." Loki was quick to follow his orders and went onto their mission to watch Spider-infant.

\-----------------------

"Tony, I don't need a babysitter-" Peter protested while he was following Tony around.

"Peter, we talked about this, you almost blew up the lab last time. I don't want you to do that again. We are not going to talk about this."

Peter groaned. "Who's watching me, Banner? Clint? Oh no, if it's Steve I'm going to throw myself out the window. He always wants me to play these old games-"

Peter was interrupted by Tony. 

"Someone new , and no I'm not going to tell you who." Tony said with a sigh. He was getting a headache so he took a pill and sat down at the couch. Peter sat down next to him.

"Pleaseeeeeeeee, can you tell me who. You know I wont shut up if you don't tell me, when are they coming." Peter said with his puppy eyes. Tony was close to caving in but he resisted. 

"There coming soon." Tony said looking at the magazine in front of him. 

Peter's left eyebrow shot up. "They? as in plural? Whoa more than one person?" 

Tony smirked. "I'm sure you'll like them. I've known them for 8 years." 

Peter sighed. "So you're not going to tell me." Peter said. Not intending it to be a question. 

Tony turned and put his hand onto Peters shoulder. "Nope!" Tony smirked, popping the 'p'.

"Fine." Peter shrugged. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you put on Disney Channel. I want to watch some Henry Danger." Peter said sinking into the couch. He put on his hoodie as it was getting cold. It was the start of fall in Queens. School started about a month ago.

Few minutes later, it started thundering. Peter yelped onto the ceiling. Tony laughed. "Get down from there, it's not going to be there for more than a minute." Tony said, confronting Peter. Peter eventually got down and immediately clung to Tony when her a pair of footsteps on top of them. 

"Some people are here" Peter yelped. Tony ruffled his hair and laughed. "Don't worry. It's your surprise people. I have to go, the team is waiting for me in the quinjet, love you kiddo, and don't leave the compound!" 

Tony left a minute after. Peter sighed and headed to the kitchen to grab a drink. He was so thirsty. As he was filling the glass with water, he heard some voices in the main room. 

He ran into the main room after hearing them.

He never been so happy.


	2. Uh oh-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally meets his Babysitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-

He ran into the main room after hearing them.

He never been so happy.

"Thor!" Peter yelled before running up to Thor and giving him a hug.

Loki rolled his eyes. Thor ignored Loki. "Spider-infant, how are you! I haven't seen you since forever! How are you doing?" Thor said happily. 

Peter looked up at Thor. Peter was shocked. "You cut your hair? I liked it!" Peter said slightly disappointed. Thor looked at Loki then back at Peter. "Long story." Thor laughed. 

Peter removed himself from Thor. He glanced at Stormbreaker in the corner of the room. 

"Wheres Mjölnir? I wanted to see if I was worthy." Peter laughed. 

"Long story, our evil sister broke it." Loki said. Hoping he would get noticed. 

"LOKI!" Peter ran up to Loki, giving him a hug. "I missed you too!" Peter said.

Loki laughed. Peter hugging Loki kind of reminded Loki of Frigga. Loki laughed. "Peter I've missed you too. Asgard was so boring." Loki teased. 

"Oh uh, I don't want to uh, interfere in your business but, you said you had a eveil sister? I'm sorry I never knew-"

"Oh don't worry Peter, Hela was a goddess of Death. She's older than me and Loki. We had to kill her. But it's fine, sometimes I miss Mjölnir, but it's fine, you know?" Thor said, walking up to Peter.

 

"So what do you want to do? I don't know how to Babysit, I've only babysat Loki, but that was when he stabbed me after turning himself into a snake, we were 8 at the time."

Loki smiled.

"Oh uh-, we could watch a movie? I could order us a pizza, and Thor I think there is some beer in the fridge. Loki, uh, what do you want to drink I could go grab it for you-" Peter suggested. 

"Sure, that Idea sounds lovely, I'll take a glass of grape juice." Loki replied. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, put on Men In Black please?" Peter said. Friday turned off the lights and Men in Black started playing. He passed a glass of grape juice to Loki while he took a mouthful of popcorn. Thor cracked open a beer and started eating some popcorn too.

"The pizza will arrive in 10 minutes Peter." F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted.  

Peter thanked F.R.I.D.A.Y. Thor, Loki and Peter watched the movie while eating their popcorn. When the pizza arrived, they ate that to.

\----------------------------------------------------

When the movie ended, they stilled had 6 hours before Tony and the rest of the team comes back to the Compound. 

"Okay so Spider-infant, what do you want do now?" Loki said.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know, how about I give you a tour of the compound?" 

"I'm afraid we've seen the compound in it's entirety, Peter, what if we play that red and blue looking thing?" Thor said pointing the switch.

"You mean the switch? Sure, I can teach you if you want!" Peter said excitedly.  Peter loved playing on his switch. He usually plays with Sam or Clint, but since they aren't here, he could teach Thor and Loki. 

"Okay so you take-" Peter was cut off by the two brothers arguing. 

"Loki, why do you want to play with the Wii so bad? Aren't the Switch and the Wii the same thing?" Thor snapped at Loki. Loki just looked at him. "I want to play with the Wii." 

"Let's just play with the Wii then? I's just as fun." Peter said, hoping to break the argument between the brothers.

Thor's eyebrow went up. "Sure, fine, fine." 

Peter quickly showed them how to play tennis on the Wii. At first it was pretty good. Thor and Loki versed each other in tennis. It seemed to Peter that Loki was winning. Peter got tired and got up to grab some water. He was grabbing a glass when he heard some yelling coming from the main room. He walked back to see what was going on.

 

"Loki how are you winning? I can not see you winning! I swear you are using your magic. Stop cheating Loki!" Thor yelled at Loki. Thor was upset and having a tantrum like a little baby. Peter laughed at the sight of Thor whining. The two brothers turned to Peter.

"Why are you laughing Spider-ling?" Thor questioned. Peter smirked.

"You're whining like a little baby! It's funny for someone who's 1500 years old to whine." Peter laughed. 

Thor's face blushed with embarrassment.  He turned to Loki, who was also laughing. "Brother just saying, I'm not using my magic, you're simply not worthy enough to be good at this game!" 

Thor immideiatly went from embarrased to angry. "What did you say brother? You little bitc-" 

"Enough guys, lets uh go to the swimming pool?" Peter said before this argument goes haywire. 

Thor and Loki looked at Peter. Then looked back to each other, Peter could tell that they were confused.

"Okay then, no pool." Peter said. "I mean, we could continue watching TV? What about we uh, Oh I could show you my Web shooters if you like in the gym, you can bring Storm breaker too." Peter suggested.

"Oh uh, sure Spider-long, we will head down to the gym, F.R.I.D.A.Y, take us to the gym." Thor instructed. "Loki come with us, you never seen the Avengers Gym before." Thor said,turning to Loki. He raised his hand to call Storm breaker, seconds later, Storm breaker was in Thors hand. 

"Whoah! That's so cool! Do you have to be worthy to wield Storm Breaker?" Peter asked in awe.  
"Well, quite frankly, no but you have to be mighty so when you wield it, your body doesn't crush."  Thor responded.

After talking about Storm Breaker they were on their way to the Avengers Gym. They were in the elevator when they heard a ring coming from F.R.I.D.A.Y. It scared Peter, hat he jumped onto the the elevator's ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS POSTED SO LATE SORRY!!
> 
> Next chapter..  
> In less than a week.
> 
> Cyaaaa


	3. The Gym Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad Please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 800+ words! It’s longer than what i hoped, but again
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> xx

After talking about Storm Breaker they were on their way to the Avengers Gym. They were in the elevator when they heard a ring coming from F.R.I.D.A.Y. It scared Peter, hat he jumped onto the the elevator's ceiling.

 

It was nothing. It was just Tony calling in to check on Peter. Thor answered the call.

"God of Thunder." He said. 

"Hey Thor, I'm just checking in, how's Peter?" Tony said into his phone.

Thor looked at Peter while he was climbing down from the ceiling, and throwing him self into Loki's arms for comfort.

"Oh, we're having fun! We were just about to head down to the Avengers Gym. How's the training?" Thor said putting Storm Breaker on the floor. He gave Peter a smile before Tony was about to speak.

"Oh yeah, about the training, can I talk to Peter?" Tony said with a tone of sadness and disappointment. "Oh yes of course Stark." The god of thunder said before handing the phone to Peter. "Stark want's to talk to you." Peter gave Thor a smile, he took the phone from Thor's hand, and put it to his ear. 

" Tony?" Peter said into his phone. 

Tony gave a sigh. "Hey Pete, having fun?" 

"Yeah, Thor, Loki and I are going to the Avengers gym, just to show them the place! When are you heading back?" 

Tony did a gulp. He felt like his oxygen supply was cut off with his anxiety. 

Peter's not going to like this what so ever, how is he going to tell-

"D-dad?" Peter spoke into his Starkphone, fear creeping into his voice. 

"Peter, I know this is going to be hard but listen. Banner and Steve got into a fight and Banner ended up turning Green and he smashed Steve into the Quinjet, and everything here is a mess. We're going to be back at noon tomorrow." Tony said with instant guilt. 

"No, no. Please Dad, I need you please! Don't leave me alone! " Peter cried. Tony never left Peter alone since May died. "Peter! Please I'm sorry, but I can't leave  everyone here! Thor and Loki will be there with you! I'm so sorry, can I talk to Thor?" Tony said complete sadness. He didn't want to leave Peter alone, he really didn't. But he couldn't leave his team all alone. 

Peter sighed and gave an audible nod  and gave the phone to Thor. Thor silently told Loki to go comfort Peter, since he is clearly sad. Loki noticed and went up to Peter and wrapped him into a big hug. Peter quickly clung onto Loki, but that was something that he would do with Tony, when May died. 

Tony quickly explained everything to Thor. " Thor I need you and Loki to stay for the night, we'll be back by noon. I know his is on such short noticed, so make yourself at home and Peter will show you to the guest rooms." Thor agreed and Tony ended the call.  Loki was notified of what's going on and then Loki told Peter. Peter instantly felt a little better about the situation because he thought he would call som next level babysitter from Stark Industries.  Peter looked at the clock, and it read 3:47 PM.  It was early to have dinner, so they did end up going back to the Avengers Gym. 

"And this is the new upgraded Gym!" Peter knew they saw the gym, but they saw the old gym. The new upgraded gym, was full with NanoTech. They had a little bar, and a big bathroom. And they were robots there working as servants. It was like a dream , and Loki and Thor thought so as well. 

"Wow Spider-ling, this is amazing!"  Loki said in awe. And he truly meant it. Then he turned to Thor and said "Thor you know, Asgard is also needing an upgrade" Loki winked. Thor just punched him in the shoulder and gave Loki a grin. 

Peter then continued the tour of the upgraded gym and then took a quick stop at the bar. The place was huge with three levels and a outdoor pool. It was MASSIVE. Peter gave Loki an apple juice and Thor a glass of milk, and Peter took a sprite cranberry. As they were sipping their drinks when Thor's phone rang in his pocket. He swinged his phone up to his ear. 

"Thor" 

"Thor?" 

"Jane?" 

"Hey Thor I-" 

"Jane I can't talk right now, bye!" 

He ended the call and slid his phone into his pocket. He looked up and saw both Peters and Loki's jaw dropped to the floor. 

"Brother why would you end your call with Jane Foster?" 

Peters eyes widened. "Jane Foster? The Jane Foster?"

Thor smiled, "Yep! But I ended things along time ago, but she knows I'm here and she wants to get back together, but I don't think being together will be good for the both of us" 

"Okay, so I'll go show you you're rooms? Dad already made rooms for every Avenger and few other people including Loki." Peter said, changing the topic. "Then we'll watch some movies and I'll order some dinner before bed!" 

Loki smiled. "Sure thing Spider-ling, race you to the rooms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO MORE CHAPTERS!!!
> 
> I’m making this new fic, and its going o be like 50+ chapters i think, its going to be amazing. It’s going to be first uploaded on my Wattpad though, and some stuff on my tumblr, both is @mcuavenegx
> 
> See you 
> 
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I was going with this, I'll post the rest soon, I guess. OH and NIGHTMARES DONT ALWAYS STAY is in the back burner at the moment. 
> 
> Anyways feel free to give me kudos and leave a comment!
> 
> I'm thinking about 4 chapters to this.  
> I love Thor and Loki so much, so I guess this is where it came froM???  
>  
> 
> ..Sorry? 
> 
> Insta @/mcuavengex


End file.
